


A new suit

by abrrs



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6326821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrrs/pseuds/abrrs





	A new suit

A new suit. Something so simple caused so many feelings, feelings I wasn’t used to yet. To begin with annoyance, the cat women suit (while still black leather) was familiar something I was craving at the moment. Now putting the suit on, this was a shit show all by itself. For once I understood the girls that would stand in front of mirrors and judge their bodies and think about what others would think of them. To avoid dwelling on these trivial insecurities I focused on what I felt and saw in my last stitch. The adoration and attraction and love(?) that Cameron felt every time he looked at me and turned away from the mirror. As I walked out in front of everyone I focused on Cameron. The way his head lifted and the smirk that formed on his face along with the way a light entered his eyes made me feel (dare I say) sexy. Now feeling sexy was very different from how it felt when you think someone else is sexy (at least in my limited knowledge based on stitching). It’s empowering and addictive. I wouldn’t lie I only half listened to Cameron’s explanation of the new suit, I was way to caught up in how I was feeling, how he was looking at me, and the way he looked. When he asked how I felt I thought about it. I couldn't very well say that I felt sexy, or attractive, or most of the other thoughts running through my head so I settled on the best and most acceptable answer. Badass, and his reaction to that brought a smile to my face, one I quickly worked on containing. He finished his spiel and I was riding a high as I walked away that is until he asked me about the hospital.


End file.
